


You Crashed Into My Heart

by Lavaya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lena is a terrible driver, They are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaya/pseuds/Lavaya
Summary: Lena is a terrible driver so it is no surprise when she hits a girl with her car. What is a surprise is that the girl gets up without a scratch.





	1. are you sure you didn't hit a hippo?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like six months ago but ended up deleting it a few weeks ago so I decided to rewrite it.

Lena is a terrible driver anyone who has ever been in a car with her knows that but since she is the only one in her small friend group that can drive they all just have to deal with it. “I am too young to die!” Lena’s friend Flamingo yells from the back seat after Lena almost hits a tree.

“I would gladly see you dead.” Flamingo’s twin sister Butterfly laughs. Lena doesn’t really understand rich people and naming their children the worlds stupidest names. Her entire life she has avoided people with names like theirs because they always seem to be really snotty but they’re different.

Lena met them four years ago at a fundraiser for a children’s hospital when they were twelve. Lena stood next to her brother, who at his age should not be bald. When suddenly two kids with brightly colored hair we’re using water guns to spray grape juice all over their fancy clothes. They giggled as they ran away, spraying more people as they did. Out of boredom, Lena chased after they asking if she could join them. After that day they became best friends and we’re also banned from ever attending another fundraiser. 

“We would be so much safer if a raccoon was driving.” Flamingo’s noodle arms clutch to the seat in front of him.

“Oh don’t be such a baby she’s doing fine.” Butterfly responds from the passenger's seat. Butterfly is a firm believer that if they tell Lena she is good at driving maybe she will actually become a better driver. Lena and Flamingo both think that is bogus.

Suddenly Lena takes a sharp turn and nearly hits a lady in a big pink hat walking her dog. “Shit! Lena you are going to kill us.” Butterfly screams dramatically pulling her long purple hair in front of her face so she can’t see.

“Are you sure you are not under the influence of anything?” Flamingo quips.

“You know maybe if you guys weren’t constantly screaming I would be a better driver,” Lena says.

“I highly doubt that,” Flamingo says under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“I intended for you too.”

Lena has had her license for four months and since then she has gotten into four car accidents and almost hit about twenty-five people. The only reason she still has her license is that her dad keeps paying people off but he says if she gets into one more accident that he will not pay to fix the car.

The only reason the Lena wanted to get her license in the first place was that she was sick of Lex having to drive her and her friends everywhere. 

Lena never ever expected that she would be good at driving, she can’t even get to eleventh place in Mario Kart but she is surprisingly worse than she thought she would be.

“If I die tell Caterpillar that I love her.” Caterpillar is Flamingo and Butterfly’s cat that they got for their tenth birthday. Lena once had to drive Caterpillar to the vet because Flamingo and Butterfly’s parents were in England and ever since then the cat won’t even be in the same room as Lena. 

Lena was driving on a small road in the forest where there are normally no cops around. After almost receiving a crazy amount of tickets (Lena is pretty good at talking her way out of them) Butterfly came up with a route home from school that would avoid the most cops. Which involves a lot of small roads through the woods and going through small towns where there are a lot of racist cops. 

Lena swerves to avoid killing a squirrel that is running across the road, “Fuck now my seatbelt is locked! You should have killed the Squirrel” Flamingo says tugging at his belt.

“Do you want me to pull over so you can fix it?” Lena asks.

“No!” Butterfly yells, Lena parking on the road offend ends with her car smashed into a tree. 

“But it’s so uncomfortable.” Flamingo whines.

“Suck it up.”

Lena exits the forest and enters the town of Midvale. For a second Lena is blinded by the sun and swerves into the curb. 

“Lena!” Butterfly yells. “You have to stop doing that. Do you think that sure is just going to magically disappear?”

“Sorry I was blinded.” 

“Excuses. excuses.” Lena jokingly bows her head down in shame.

“Lena watch out!” Butterfly screams. Lena looks up but it’s too late she smashes right into a girl crossing the road. Sending all of them flying forwards.

“Shit” Lena’s body freezes. She just killed a girl or at least badly hurt her. All she can think about is the poor girl and her family. She doesn’t even think about the fact that she will be going to jail.

“Uh, Lena I think you just killed that girl,” Flamingo says. 

“Lena regains the ability to move her body and quickly runs over to the girl while Butterfly tries to shove the airbag out of her face. There is no blood, in fact, it doesn’t even look like there is a cut on her body.

“Um, where is the blood?” Butterfly asks approaching the body.

“In her body duh.” Flamingo replies.

“I’m pretty sure when you get hit by a car there is blood.” Butterfly says. “I mean we’re bleeding.”

“What!” Flamingo quickly feels his face and then looks down at his hand that is now covered in blood.

“So I guess I have to call the cops.” Lena pulls out her phone and types 9-the body starts to move and suddenly shoots up. For only a second Lena is staring at bright blue eyes before the girl runs off, running faster than Lena has ever seen anyone run. She runs up a driveway a few houses down and into a house. 

The three of them stand in front of the car in shock of what they had just witnessed. “Well, it looks like she’s not dead,” Flamingo says.

“No duh,” Butterfly lightly hits him on the arm. 

Flamingo grabs his arm, “Ouch.”

Lena turns around to reveal a giant dent in her car that no human could ever make, “Uh guys,” The two of them turn around.

“Lena are you sure you didn’t hit a hippo?” Flamingo asks.

“I’m pretty sure. I mean we all saw her.”

The three of them get back into the car. Lena tries to start the engine but it won’t start, “Crap! Now my dad is going to take my car away.”

“This is the best day of my life.” Flamingo cheers. 

While they wait for the tow truck to arrive they try to come up with a reason on how the girl survived. “Maybe she is a vampire and used her super strength to try to stop the car but Lena’s terrible driving knocked her to the ground.”

“But she was outside during the day.” Butterfly says.

“But it would explain how she ran away so fast,” Lena adds.

“I think she is like Superman.” Butterfly says.

“Yeah but if she is like Superman then why did she fall to the ground,” Flamingo argues.

“Maybe she is a witch and has a protection spell on her,” Lena says.

“Now that is just stupid.” Butterfly says. Flamingo nods his head in agreement so ferociously that his bright green hair gets died slightly red from the blood on his face.

When the tow truck arrives the guy takes one looks at the dent and tells them that he has to call the police. Five minutes later the police have the street blocked off and start asking Lena questions while the paramedics bandage up the twins.

“What exactly did you crash into to get a dent this big in your car?” A scruffy looking policeman asks.

“A uh bear,” Lena replies shyly.

“I don’t see any blood, nor a dead bear, all I see is smashed glass from you head lights.” He responds.

“Well it looked like a bear but it ran away too quickly for me to tell,” Lena says. The police signals for a guy who is wearing a brightly colored tie to come over. He tells him to swab the car for any DNA that could be on the car. 

“Okay kid I don’t know what happened but I am going to have to arrest you for reckless driving. You can call your parents when we get there.”

Lena spends the night in a cold, dark, oddly damp holding cell because her parents are away for the night in New York. Lena’s license got taken away which didn’t really bother her because she knew that her parents would not pay to fix her car anyway. 

Lena didn’t sleep a wink instead she spent the night trying to come up with a logical solution to how a girl could be hit by and car and run away without a scratch.


	2. blue ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey someone left a weird note in our mail,” Alex says coming into their room.  
> “What does it say?” Kara asks.  
> “It just says I’m sorry,” Alex replies.

What does one do when the hit someone with their car? Lena doesn’t know she’s never actually hit someone before. She still hasn’t completely wrapped her head around the events of yesterday.

The police have nothing. They found a piece of hair that didn’t match the girl’s hair but that could have come from anywhere. The police still don’t believe Lena’s bear story because there was no blood and nobody but they also are clueless on what could leave a dent so big in her car. Lena doesn’t think that they will ever suspect that a young girl caused the dent.

Should Lena apologize to the girl? She knows where she lives. Well, she at least knows the house that she ran into. She could write her a letter. Lena runs over from her spot on her bed over to her desk and pulls outs a notepad and writes a quick note and shoves it into an envelope. She doesn’t exactly know who to address it to so she leaves it blank. Her one problem is that she has no way to get the letter to her house.

Her parents grounded her because of the crash. Basically, she can’t get her car repaired unless she pays for it her self and since her parents hate her she’s never received an allowance so she has no way to pay for it. Also, she can’t take any transport that her parents pay for, this means no drivers, private jets, or using Lex’s car.

“Does anyone know how a bus works?” Lena texts her friends.

“Nope,” Flamingo replies, “One second let me google it.” Three minutes later he sends a screenshot of a step by step guide on how to take the bus. 

She follows the guide and ends up successfully getting on the bus. The bus is pretty crowded and smells like body odor and oranges. Lena sits next to a small woman who appears to be wearing ten pounds of makeup, who is texting on a phone the size of her face. She immediately regrets her decision to take the bus. She should have just taken an Uber and spent the extra money.

Lena tries to breathe as little as possible on the fifteen-minute bus ride. When she finally arrives at her stop she takes a deep breath and awkwardly runs a half mile to get to the house the girl ran into. Lena is a terrible runner. She also tends to skip P.E. in school so there is no chance that she will ever improve. 

She speeds up when she gets near the house running up the path leading to the house and dropping the envelope into the slot in the door and quickly running away so no one will see her. After she is a safe distance away from the house she starts walking. 

“So how was the bus?” Butterfly asks after Lena enters the room. Lena was not expecting to see Butterfly sitting on her bed when she got back. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” Lena screams.

“How was the bus?” Flamingo asks coming out of Lena’s bathroom wearing her math camp t-shirt from second grade. 

“Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“Butterfly spilled her coffee on me.” Flamingo is so small that he only fits into Lena’s old clothes that she keeps from important events in her life.

“I didn’t do it intentionally.” Butterfly defends herself. “Now tell us about the bus.” They are both sitting on the bed and look as intrigued about the bus as one would be if she was telling them a story about how she survived on a deserted island for three months and fifteen days.

“It was smelly but other than that it was okay,” Lena replies.

“That's it? I was expecting someone to like hold a knife up to your throat or something!” Flamingo responds.

“What exactly do you think a bus is?” Lena questions. 

“A death trap.” Flamingo replies with a serious look on his face.

“You are so stupid.” Butterfly says and slaps him on the shoulder. “There are busses shown all the time on tv.”

“Yeah but everything on tv is fake.” He replies.

 

——

 

Kara knows that Lena Luthor hit her with her car. It’s hard to not know who the Luthors are because they are in the news a lot for being the literal definition of evil. Kara hates their family, mostly because Lex and Clark are nemeses but also they act like their better than everyone (also the whole evil thing). 

Kara doesn’t think that Lena is much different from her family. She finds it arrogant that Lena felt that she could drive so recklessly through a neighborhood. 

“Hey someone left a weird note in our mail,” Alex says coming into their room.

“What does it say?” Kara asks.

“It just says I’m sorry,” Alex replies.

Kara starts to feel her heartbeat speed up, “Uh can I see it.” Alex hands her the note. It’s a nicely folded piece of notebook paper with the words written in blue. “Oh god, she knows where I live,” Kara says under her breath.

“Who knows where you live,” Alex says hovering over the chair Kara is sitting in. 

“Uh, no one.” Kara is a terrible liar.

“Tell me or I’ll tell mom about your secret night flying.” Alex threatens.

“Lena Luthor.”

“Lena Luthor as in the sister of your cousin’s greatest enemy.”

“That’s the one.” Kara looks down at her feet embarrassed.

“So why is she apologizing? Did she try to kill you or something?”

“Well yes.” Alex goes from annoying sister to I’m going to murder a teenager in a second. “She didn’t mean to.” Kara quickly says. “She uh hit me with her car and it was her fault but I guess it was also mine because I wasn't paying attention. But I mean it’s more her fault.”

“I knew it wasn’t a bear!” Alex cheers.

“What?”

“Lena, she said that she hit a bear but a bear wouldn’t leave a dent that big in a car.” Then Alex asks, “Wait how did you get hit by the car aren’t you supposed to be super aware of everything around you.” 

“I told you I wasn't paying attention,” Kara says shamefully. She truly wasn’t paying attention. If she was paying attention she wouldn’t have been so startled when the car hit her that she fell over. After Kara fell over she was so scared to get beak up because humans don’t just get up from getting hit by a car but once she realized that it was Lena who hit her she had to get away. “So uh should I write back?

“No!” Alex screams.

“Why?”

“Kara you don’t want to get involved with that family.”

“Right.” Kara sends a letter back anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
